Patético tatuador
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Todo cambió para él el día en que ese cliente llegó, caminaba por las adyacentes hasta detenerse en la galería de bosquejos añejos. Él se preguntó, ¿por qué diseño se iría esta vez? ¿Algo extravagante? Quien diría que al final terminaría por decidirse por el retrato de alas extendidas que adornaba en la esquina. ( Lawless tatuador x Licht pianista)


¡Bien! Tenía muchas ganas de salirme del universo de Servamp, ¿què mejor manera de hacerlo con un fic de esta temática?

 ** _Dedicatoria:_** ¡He dedicado este fic a Karma! Gracias a ella por incitarme a escribirlo y …Ja, ja, ¿Quién terminó primero? :3

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Strike Tanaka.

 **Advertencias** : Relación homosexual explicita en el episodio.

Mención de pareja Crack: TsubaKuro (TsubakixKuro) y LawLicht (Lawless x Licht).

Universo fuera de lo canon del manga dónde Lawless es tatuador y Licht es pianista, y un poco de R-18 o insinuación de éste.

Sin más que decir disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

Patético tatuador

By KellenHakuen

A los ojos del mundo, él era sólo un tatuador secundario uno de ropajes estrambóticos y sonrisa maliciosa. Él hacia arte con sus plumas y bosquejos, se consideraba bueno, pero no uno único, grababa en la piel lo que el alma no proclamaba, lo que los recuerdos susurraban y lo que persona deseaba. A base de dibujos y tintas él mantenía vivo el arte al que se aferraba, de forma mundana y callejera, pero al final se avivaba con cada cliente satisfecho.

Sobrevivía con la inconfundible compañía de su hermano, quien también se regulaba bajo su misma profesión, y más molesto que a él le parezca, su novio con el que llevaba unos años.

A Lawless no le molestaba armonizar con Tsubaki, pero congeniar con él era incómodo, no sólo por el hecho de su perturbadora personalidad, sus frases sin sentido y su diversión extravagante. Si no que consideraba un poco extraña la relación de ellos dos, si la calificaba, en una palabra: Devastadora.

Kuro era tranquilo como agua que fluye en el rio, se deja llevar y en su calma te dejas dominar. Tsubaki era más incontrolable, él causa estragos y tormentas, como una tempestad bribona. Verlos juntos era como ver un dúo cómico. Principalmente cuando iban a almorzar…A veces le enternecía ver a su hermano preocupado por reflexionar en cuál sería el mejor local de Sushi para ir a probar. Eran raros, pero no por eso iban a ser diferentes.

Bueno, ¿quién era él? Amor es amor, aún si se presenta en un perezoso como su hermano o un extravagante chico en Kimono como su novio.

Él era feliz y muy en sus entrañables esperaba que su hermano también.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba a la vuelta, su vida consistía en una base simple, contraían lo suficiente para sobrevivir, pero sin llegar a la vagancia, como todo artista incomprendido, quizá le gustaría obtener un poco más de reconocimiento por su arte moderno.

Sin embargo.

Todo cambió para él el día en que ese cliente llegó anunciado por la campanilla, escrutando el local, caminaba por las adyacentes hasta detenerse en la galería de bosquejos añejos. Él se preguntó, ¿por qué diseño se iría esta vez? ¿Algo extravagante? ¿Algo sutil? ¿O escogería grabarse algún vestigio? Quien diría que al final terminaría por decidirse por el retrato de alas extendidas que adornaba en la esquina.

Aún recordaba todo de ese día a la perfección: El moreno se arrellanó sobre la mesilla, con el papel de su boceto en la mano y con mirada leonina le exigió hacer un eficaz trabajo. Kuro pensó que eso sería problemático, por lo que decidió mejor dejarle tanto obstáculo a su hermano. El rubio le reclamó por su falta de ética, pero el sólo lo ignoró y se enfocó en hablar con Tsubaki por teléfono. Con la espalda descubierta y la piel traslucida a la vista a Lawless le tembló la mano por instantes, su piel se veía sin dificultades, limpia y suave, inclusive temió ensuciarla con su tinta barata.

Así que decidió esforzarse más que nunca, ¿qué lo impulsó a crear tan hermosos retrato ese día? ¿Los nervios? ¿La exigencia del otro? ¿Su deseo a crear arte? O …algo más.

Cuándo el chico del tatuaje alado salió del umbral, dejándolo en compañía de su hermano. Lawless comprendió muy tarde que había sido flechado, que él quería crear algo más que un bonito dibujo en la espalda.

Muy tarde comprendió…

Quería invitarlo a salir.

¡¿Ahora qué hacía?! Demonios, los ángeles no fueron condescendientes. La mente dejo de responderle con seriedad al compás que él paseaba sus tersos dedos sobre su lívida espalda.

La suerte lo había hecho por él, puesto que mientras él se lamentaba pensando que desaprovechó la oportunidad de su vida al dejarlo escabullirse. Kuro percibió que el desconocido cliente dejo la cartera sobre el banquillo, con tarjetas de crédito y su identificación en ella. Su nombre era Licht.

Kuro le lanzó la cartera en el rostro y Lawless dejo de dramatizar, entendiendo las acciones tácitas de su sangre.

Ahora su pasado dejo de sosegar y lo llevó al presente de su situación. Esa actualidad dónde su boca devora la del pianista en un contacto más que inocente, y sus manos, resbalan por la puerta intentando abrir el picaporte y encerrarlo en su habitación.

Tienen un ardiente deseo que los posee, los empuja a los últimos límites de su relación. Hay lujuria y amor en ellos, ambos se combinan y vuelven a la vida. El lubrico zozobra en ese viejo departamento, quizá pueda dibujar algo nuevo en esa excitante piel; por esta vez no habría tintes ni punteros, esta vez usaría una nueva técnica que no podría borrarse, rasguños y mordidas. Lo dejaría tan lleno de él que el mundo sabría que ese pianista ya se resguarda bajo su nombre.

El nombre de Licht está en los labios de ese tatuador, explota en cada beso y se desliza en cada suspira, se quema ante tanta pasión, es desbordante e inquieto. Lo sostiene de la cintura cuándo el coxis del moreno se colisiona con el propio, meneándose con lubrico y en un vaivén que a Lawless le enloquecía, su suspiro se estrella contra la pared del pecho de Licht, da una lamida y decide morderlo, marcarlo y no compartirlo con nadie. Los resortes chillan, reclamándoles por sus bruscas acciones en dónde ambos se pierden ante un deseo palpitante. Con cuidado, sus dedos recorren la desnuda piel y ocasiona escalofríos en el ajeno en el momento en que la textura metálica de su anillo raspa rubio sonríe malicioso cuándo advierte que la caliente tez se enfría, que Licht ahoga los reclamos y los gemidos involuntarios. Necesita más, necesita que le entregue todo. Lo descubre ante sus ojos, sin más, besó el área del omoplato, una caricia que le promete un sentimiento eterno y le invita a salir de su rutina para ser algo más. Licht es un reconocido pianista y Lawless un tatuador del montón.

Pero, en ese encuentro carnal. Ambos se despojan de lo que son para el mundo y se exploran así mismos. El ama al chico de las alas tatuadas, esas que, en una tarde de su local, dibujó con empeño y minucia. Licht es el arte que debe ser apreciado, Lawless el dibujante que debe firmarlo.

—Hazlo.

En medio del desafuero y la efervescencia la voz de Licht resalta, atrayendo consigo la atención del maniaco amante del arte. Le está ordenando continuar y no detenerse, ah…¿Por qué lo tienta? ¿Por qué lo obligas a anhelar el cielo?

Lo observa desde arriba, puesto que, en un momento de desenfreno, Licht termino encima de las sábanas desordenadas y él encima. Por segundos, con la cadena que tiene en su cuello tambaleándose a distancia, resbala una risa sincera. Tan autoritario y demandante. Observa los centímetros que los separan, ah, es un ominoso intervalo, quiere romperlo a besos y mordiscos. Los besos violentos dejaron de tener la fuerza de antaño, y sólo fueron reemplazados por eternas miradas fortuitas en dónde en cada parpadeo, ahora se entregaban más que un te quiero.

¿Deben entregar más de ellos mismos?

Por supuesto, así es el amor. Te entregas por completo y quedas expuesto. Entregas el alma, el sentimiento y tu nombre. El ama a Licht, desde que pasó meses buscando su nombre. Desde que Kuro le pidió que se rindiera, desde que el mundo dijo que no podía encontrarlo, entre más lo buscaba, menos lo encontraba, pero más se enamoraba.

El destino, fiel compinche a sus sentimientos no pensaba igual que la sociedad, él tenía premeditado algo más. Quería que Lawless se encontrará de nuevo con su extraño inquilino de la tarde. Con lozanía, le gusta recordar el primer encuentro de los dos. No fue como en los cuentos de hadas, mágico y emocionante, fue casual y aburrido. Nada que destacar, nada que contar, sólo se miraron en la biblioteca central y al mismo tiempo se reconocieron.

El cliente de las alas tatuados, pensó él.

El maldito tatuador, blasfemó el otro.

Sin embargo, algo en ellos se inició desde que Lawless le había invitado a un par de citas más, intentando congeniar y quizá, ligar. Un café en la mañana, un almuerzo en la tarde y un postre al llegar a su departamento.

Contando los reclamos, las burlas y las discusiones. Su relación no era de las mejores, pero tampoco era de la decadencia, ambos se querían, eso era lo único que se necesitaban; Entregarse con el alma.

Y como absurdo enamorado, decide entregarle todo lo que a él lo conforma. El tatuador del local de la avenida se enamoró de un violento pianista reconocido. Se adentran a un mundo de clases sociales que no les permite estar juntos, las diferencias laborales están ahí, pero a ellos no les importan por qué no son Licht el pianista y Lawless el tatuador. Sólo son amantes que buscan acariciarse.

Que cliché tan más bonito, tan más original, tan más suyo.

Lawless desciende despacito, llenando de pequeños ósculos aquella piel descubierta, paseándose en un camino transparente hasta llegar al dibujo de las plumas negras que brotaban sobre el color pálido de su tez. Entonces, marca de nuevo el tatuaje de la piel inmaculada con un beso, y así, sella una promesa que puede ser eterna.

—Te ordeno amarme, patético tatuador.

—Hasta mi último aliento. 

**_Notas finales_**

Quise experimentar con este Au. Me llamaba mucho la atención imaginarme un universo dónde Lawless era tatuador 3 Se me hace tan hermoso, más de lo que ya es.

En fin, si has leído hasta aquí, déjame decirte que te debo un sincero agradecimiento, espero que hayas gustado de este drabble 3


End file.
